Future Memories
by crimson gates of paradise
Summary: All plans are made. Will they finally succeed in killing Tea? Or is something drastic and totally unsuspected about to happen? After all it's Tea we're talking about... (No OCxYGO character pairings)
1. Neferte

Welcome to our story! (sounds weird, but... whatever) Before we start, here's some information we want to give to you. (Not that most people can't find it out by themselves)

_thoughts of currently speaking person(or the one whose initials are written down)  
_**Writer comments**  
**/Writers actions/  
**_/actions while thinking/_  
/just plain actions/

Enjoy... :D

P.S. (almost forgot this) We're not the secret owners of yugioh... (or black,black heart) If we only were, then... /sigh/  
We do own Neferte and Sachmane. :P

* * *

.oO/Chapter 1/Oo.

Neferte

All by herself she was sitting in the quite deserted basement with a cup of hot tea. She held her face above the cup and let the warm air that was swirling around warm her up. The sun hadn't shown it self yet, and normally, she would still lay in bed right now until her alarm clock went off. She was the only one who was awake, and she tented to keep it that way. So there she was sitting, nice and calmly in her chair while she was singing along with her music with a whispering voice.

_"Black, black heart,  
Why would you offer more?  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?  
I'm on fire" _

As the klutz as she was, she spilled her tea all over herself at that moment.  
After letting escape a deep sigh, she saw the postal worker pass by and deposit the mail in the mailbox. Since she was bored to death she decided to raise her rear end out of the black leather chair to go outside to see if this day was giving her a special something. Quietly she went up the stairs and started walking to the front door, that is, after she got the keys she needed. Once she opened the front door, her face was feeling the cold December wind. It made her shiver. Slowly she closed the door so that she wouldn't wake the orders giving commandment and the rest from ADD suffering brats. Once as she reached the steps leading to the mailbox, she almost slipped, because she didn't consider the fact that it might had frozen.

She stuck the key in the lock of an ugly, navy green thing that was suppose to represent a mailbox. Out of it she plucked two newspapers, (which she would only read one of, since the other was full of economic junk) A lot of bills and tons of other requests for payment, _(dad really refuses to pay anything…maybe he just keeps forgetting)_ and one letter with pink and yellow bows what almost made her gag.

She turned around a looked up at the church which was a small 30 yards away from her house. It still was beyond her believe that something that she only cared so little for, was as nearby as it was, while everything else that she was longing for was miles from the place she was standing. And with everything she meant all the normal must-haves for a teenager of her age, for instance the McDonalds, the Pizza hut, movie theatres and, of course, civilization. Though she couldn't say that she hated it here. The opposite of it was true. She loved the peace, calmness and serenity. It was just that she felt like a prisoner in her own house for some reason. If you walked down the street and then looked on your right, you would see a graveyard. That was the place she always went to if she felt melancholic. That place always made here feel welcome, wanted... at ease.

She went back inside the house en placed the mail on the bench in the corridor. After that she turned around to close the door. Unfortunately the former named object slammed itself right in front of her face. Loud sighs and moans were coming out of the bedroom of her father and his girlfriend. **(To the perverts out there: this is NOT what you're thinking, they were awakened by the slamming door, that's it. Owh, and before I forget: You're sad, get a life!)** Beside that, she also received a lot of "names", which were coming out of the mouths of her stepbrothers.

Her own little brother obviously wanted to pretend he was a chimp, well, at least that was the only thing she could tell by hearing those pounding sounds from his room. Not much later she could listen to the sound of a woman with an IQ not much higher then 90.

_Ahhhhh! You've got to be kidding me! Britney Spears! The #§£ who invented little sisters…! I think I'm gonna purchase a sledgehammer!_

**(just to avoid any misunderstandings, (I don't wanna get sued) that sledgehammer was meant for the radio/CD/Britney spears, not for her little sister)**

She decided to pour another cup of tea before she escaped to the isolated (soundproof ) basement with the mail. On arrival she dumped the commercial added with the mail in the wastebasket. The bills and requests for payment were put on the rising pile on her father's desk. She opened one of the newspapers and read the death announcements. When she was finished, she snatched a telephone directory from a shelf and started to cross out all the recently written names. After she was done with her daily routine her eyes met the letter, which gave her vomit inclinations. She reached for it with HUGE aversion.

_WTF! What IS this thing! What kind of sick person is twisted enough to make such a thing! Well, the question is what person in his right mind would be stupid enough to send this "thing" to me? That person could better live in some crappy dwelling in Timbuktu, or else she or he is fried. But, the sooner I open it, the sooner I can throw it away and exile it from my memory_

She ripped the envelope open with her recently sharpened knifeand took out the letter. She noticed that beside the letter there was something else in the envelope. She had a strange feeling that she wouldn't want to be confronted with whatever was inside it, but her curiosity left her no choice. She turned the case upside down and was fixated on the little, heart shaped sweets plummeting out of it. She had no doubt whatsoever that the percentage of sugar was 100. Full of pure disgust she stared down at her desk, that was now completely covered with dredge.

_What in the name of every sacred thing this pitiful earth has ever known is this sickening junk!…Is someone trying to threaten me? Good shot... The baka who's trying to pull this on me is going down. And with down I mean six feet under; the wreck of the titanic; rotting corpses stuffed in a9 feet hole down. Better say your prayers while you've still got the chance._

Full of frustration she made an attempt to reading the letter. Unfortunately the someone who sent her the letter sprayed some kind of scent on it. Sorry, were talking plural here: scents.  
Neferte recognized the smell of apple-blossom, cherry-syrup and spiced ginger nuts. She brought her sleeve up to her mouth and nose. Sincerely stressed she started reading the letter to find out who the bringer of evil was.

Heey, Neferte!

WHAZZUP? _Pass the crack.  
_I hope you liked the sweets. _If I can let you choke in it... :D  
_Who am I kidding?  
Of course you did! _/raises one eyebrow/ Whatevah…Sigmund Freud_

Well, lets cut to the case.

I'm writing you to let you know I'm having a costume party next Saturday.  
It starts at 8 PM and to my dear regrets ends at 0.30 AM  
Don't be late and bring a present!

Kisses and hugs,  
your best friend

Tea Gardner

_X.X…I KNEW it… X.X_

P.S. Bring all your friends :)_ Trust me, you're going to meet my sickle... /dangerous look/_

As soon as she read the with little tender angels decorated and with curly written letters letter the bit of optimism that she started this day with vanished. She ripped the damn thing to thousands of minuscule pieces and walked more frustrated than ever upstairs with it. Immediately she walked over to the fireplace und deposit every little shred. She laid some wood in the fireplace and began her search for the bottle with kerosene. She found it in no time and splattered the wood with it. Next to the fireplace was a little carriage with vodka, whiskey, red and white wine, scotch, rum etcetera. Actually, the carriage wasn't that little. The bottles with alcoholic contents just took too much space in. She took three, maybe four bottles and mixed it with the wood and kerosene. She lit a match and let the fireworks begin. The most gigantic burst of flames came into being and the heat produced by all of this was quite intense, but a bit dangerous due to the fact that she had alcohol all over herself. She stepped back and looked full admiration and twinkles in her eyes at her creation. Sparkling flames crackled roughly before her. Then something hit her, something that let her just received joy fade away.

Irritated she sat down on the leather coach. Images were flashing through her head. Suddenly an image of the letter appeared. The address on the envelope….How could Tea have known were she lived? She never told her….She didn't like this one moment. She had to let all of her anger out and discuss this with someone. Someone who had just as much an aversion to that fairylike frump named Tea.  
She grabbed the cellular phone and dialled the number a bit to roughly. One of the keys broke and because of this the whole phone refused to do anything. Thanks to pure frustration she smashed it on the cold, hard floor, what let to a definitely not repairable phone.

_Great…Dad's surely gonna like this…Ah well... _

She shrugged her shoulders.  
Then she let her cell phone magically appear and prayed for AND enough reach AND enough credit. Fortunately her cell phone was anger-attack proof. She scrolled through the phone book to find the name of her friend and touched the "ok" button. The phone ringed once, before an annoying operator voice was trying to make something clear.

"Dear Costumer, this number doesn't exist or is not available. Please check if you dialled the correct number. Have a nice day. Peep…peep…peep"

When she heard the fourth "peep" she threw her cell phone out of an open window. All of a sudden the urge to grab her laptop appeared. She was making her way over to it when she remembered that it had recently crashed. Her father's old laptop was as fast as a tortoise due to the immense variety of viruses that she would be eighty when that thing finished loading.

_Yay! I've got technology, but I can't do anything with it. Life's perfect! Is that window still open?_

What could she do now? Give smoke signals a shot? Try telepathy? She suddenly remembered her stepbrothers' laptop_(If I got a dime for every crashed laptop/desktop I've seen so far, I would be rich enough to live in a house with diamonds and gems with a golden toilet seat )._ Nobody was downstairs yet…If she would be fast, they wouldn't notice. She pushed the power button and a few minutes later she clicked on "send". All she had to do now was wait for a call to arrive… a call that she had to answer on the intact phone in the basement.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. There wasn't much yu-gi-oh in it, but in the next one you'll see the first characters really appearing… We would like you to review. Tell us if we should keep translating and updating! Give constructive criticism! Do a happy dance! 

Please let us know what you think… That would motivate us to update fast. (there's not really a point in updating a story nobody reads… /anime sweat drop/) Even if you think it sucks… Tell us. /chibi eyes/


	2. Sachmane

Chapter 2 :D

Not much more to say... Except that I get the feeling that everything has to be disclaimed if you want a nice life. So, for everyone who desperately looks for people to sue... We don't even own tupperware! _(and don't WANT to own it either...) _Let alone yugioh…_ (this one we would want to own…)

* * *

_

.oO/Chapter 2/Oo.

Sachmane

Sachmane ran on top speed through an enormous sandbox. Her heart pounded like it could explode any second. Something told her she wasn't running for no reason. Something that also told her that stopping was out of the order.

She looked over her shoulder to try and see if she could recognize her pursuer. If there wasn't something hunting her, she wouldn't have to run, n'est-ce pas? Unfortunately, she could only see her own, long strands of hair blocking all possible vision.

_DAMN… Why couldn't I at LEAST tie my hair together... _

It was at that particular moment she suddenly realized something else. It had something to do with the sand she was running on. That stupid, irritating, hot sand.

It was gone.

_SHIT_

Wide eyed she fell down the cliff. It was a high cliff… Unnaturally high… After falling a minute or two she got bored. She almost wished she would finally crash into the ground, so the annoying feeling of her breakfast wanting to come out would be gone.

_No, WHAT am I thinking? O.O_

In a split second she could feel the ground under her feet again. The switch between falling and standing was so sudden that she had to force herself not to throw up anyway.  
When she finally got herself together, she opened her eyes and could only gasp.

She was standing in some sort of a hall. Large columns were standing alongside the walls, which were covered in hieroglyphs. Her knowledge of the Egyptian language restricted itself to speaking and she had no freaking clue what those signs could possibly mean.  
Though, she still couldn't get herself from being quite impressed and curious and she started to walk. Her feet carried her down the hall which was lit by long torches. She gazed at every detail. The room was ancient for sure, but it seemed like they'd just built the whole place.

Her eyes suddenly met with a grey, cubistic, in comparison with the rest of the room quite small object and she stopped dead in her tracks. It took her some time, but realization finally struck.

…_If that's my computer, then…WTF? …I must be dreaming!… O.O _

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was back in the big, red chair next to the fireplace. She blinked, yawned and got herself onto her feet, the weird dream still floating casually through her mind.

_Note to self: No more videogames after midnight_

She yawned again and headed for the bathroom to take a long shower. After about half an hour she came back into her "living room" while brushing her hair and, in the process, spreading lots of water drops all over the place.

She walked over to her desk and spotted her computer. Immediately she remembered the dream and couldn't resist to check her mailbox.

Actually there even was a message…

_Call me right now_

_Neferte _

Sachmane felt the agitation rising as if it was, just to give you people a bad comparision, a cake in the oven. Still, she wondered if something was wrong and before she could stop herself, the Kaiba corp. phone was already laying in her hand. She dialed Nefertes mobile number.

Some high pitched, extremely annoying computer voice sang to her from the other side of the line: "This number is currently unavailable! "

Sachmane sighed. The last time Neferte had demolished her phone, was when her little brother deleted all files on her computer. Luckily it was the phone which suffered the damage, or else she had to look for a new ally… again… Small chances she would find one. More and more people were getting addicted to pink teddy bears, Tupperware parties, pop music with no depth whatsoever and other comparable junk.

She let out a sigh and grabbed her phonebook to find Nefertes home number. It didn't take too long and soon she could hear Nefertes voice: "Hi this is… AAAAAAAAAAAH INVASION!"

Sachmane sweat dropped and held the phone as far away as possible when a rather suspicious collection of sounds reached her ears, ending with a loud breaking-of-glass.

Nefertes voice returned. "Sorry, had to throw my little brother out. (Sachmane got the vague feeling that she had to take that literally) Whatever… I assume that you just read my mail?" Sachmane remained silent, still mad about Neferte bossing her around.  
"Not too talkative, are we?"  
"…"  
" Well… Whatever… Just look into your mailbox again."  
Sachmane muttered something less nice, walked to her computer and discovered the mail Neferte just sent her. This blinding, flashing, pink with yellow message finally made Sachmane forget her grudges.  
"You know you shouldn't be drinking that early in the morning," she said in total shock.  
Neferte rolled her eyes. "It's not mine… Just READ it and tell me what you think."  
Sachmane grumbled, but her curiosity took over. The message seemed to be a copy of Tea's invitation and at the time she reached the last line, her smirk couldn't possibly get any bigger.

"A party? With the whole Yugifanclub? I'd say we should go," she stated with a dark look on her collection of daggers. "and not only that… I think we should be good girls and bring another friend with us"  
Neferte chuckled. "I knew you would say that. See you then at half past seven! "  
Sachmane hung up and scrolled through her phone menu until she reached the sennenradar. She had no idea that phones could detect sennen items, until someone told her. Actually, she didn't even had a clue how he (the one she wanted to find right now) managed to get her phone that far… She only knew that it could be done… Somehow.  
Her phone showed a map with seven little icons moving all over it. To her utmost amazement the eye and ring seemed to be standing right next to the front door of her house.

_that surely makes things a lot faster /sweat drops/_

She opened up the teleportation menu. This one actually came with the phone. In fact, it was the reason she and Neferte got the phones in the first place.  
She looked for the coordinates of the steps in front of her house. That was the less nice part of teleportation… Without the coordinates, no zapping from place to place. Another little disturbing fact was that you had to have those coordinates right, or else you could teleport yourself inside a tree or something. Needless to say that it would probably be a bad experience.

_must also be the reason Kaiba corp. stopped after two prototypes… They don't seem to like risks_

/FLASH/

"Hi Bakura!" she said in an annoying, too cheery, Tea-like voice. Then she saw what he held in his hand. "A picklock? You weren't planning to break in… Were you?"  
Bakura put the picklock back in his pocket. "Just in case you weren't at home. A new plan has been made and now we just have to wait for the right moment."  
Sachmane instantly saw thousands of opportunities. "Maybe I know the right moment. What's your plan?"  
Bakura just showed a mischievous smile."What's the moment?"  
Sachmane shook her head and smiled too. "No way, first tell me what you're planning and then we'll see." She grabbed her keys and opened the door.

_Good, no one's at home… I don't want to know what my mom would do if she saw me dragging a guy with long, white hair, psychotic features and some huge piece of magical jewelry home._

…………………………… _v.v'…………………………………_

_Actually it's more about what the guy would do to my mom (read: the psychotic features and that huge dark magic ring thing)_

She showed him to the living room. "What bothers me right know," she said while she plumped down onto the couch. "is why in this world you would ever tell me about your plans. Since when do you need me for it? And… Since when do they actually work and not get you killed or sent to the shadow realm in some twisted kind of way?"

Yami Bakura walked around the room and threw several interested looks at a big, silver candleholder.

_My to do list: _

1)Check all shiny things in the house before he leaves

He immediately decided that the candleholder wasn't valuable enough to keep gazing at and he started studying the knife in one of the glass cabinets instead.

_2) also, don't forget to check the sharp objects too_

"Not only you, Sachmane. Neferte is involved too. You two do have the same targets, don't you?" He turned away from the cabinet and leaned against the table.  
"My goal is to get the sennen items. Your current mission is getting rid of Yugi, his friends and especially Tea. I have a plan that could be ideal for both goals."  
Sachmane grabbed her phone. "If that's the case we may have the best opportunity to carry out that plan. Actually I already wanted to drag you along then… Let's go talk to Neferte."

_.oO/one week later/Oo._

Sachmane read through the invitation once more. "A dress up party… I'm definitely going in style..." she chuckled and rampaged through her weapon closet in search for her beloved katana. You wouldn't want to stand behind her at that moment. She threw everything that wasn't her katana over her shoulder without looking. The result was that the whole, with wood covered wall behind her looked like a huge, steamrolled hedgehog, with all kinds of sharp objects sticking out. (axes, daggers, swords, knives, forks, knitting needles, barbered wire (don't ask how that can stick into a wall), carving knives, scythes, a pink teddy bear, foils, rakes, tridents, you name it)

"Ah! There you are " She almost crawled into her closet and finally came out, holding a long katana with a red hilt. "Today we have another job to finish, my katana."

_Mr. P.S.Y. Chiatrist:_  
_Talking to lifeless objects is generally seen as a sign of total obsession, or a sign of insanity. In this case, maybe both._

She unsheathed the katana and looked lovingly at the black blade and the Japanese carved in it. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes and in one, quick movement she turned around, slashing a straw dummy in half. She smiled. "Still as sharp as last time." She looked at it again and discovered a small stain of dried up blood. "Damn, must've overlooked that…"  
From a drawer in her desk she got a piece of cloth and started to clean the tip of the katana.

Her underground hideout had plenty of space, but was at the same time crammed with all kinds of weird stuff.

There was a desk with a computer, lots of closets and cabinets were she kept her arsenal, several life size puppets/dummies (most of them with countless holes and still some knives in it), a huge clock, a bookcase (most of the books were lying on random tables or on the ground), an underground fireplace and two big, red chairs. (there also was a bathroom and a kitchen and stuff, but that isn't important enough for the storyline)

On one of the chairs hung a long, black, matrixcoat. Like every matrixcoat it was long, black, matrix like and long.  
Sachmane put it on together with her stainfree katana. Then she walked to the fireplace and grabbed her athame that hung there as a decoration. She also hid a knife in her boot and a tiny dagger in a glove she put on her right hand. In the end she also grabbed a big dagger, decorated with the heads of some creepy, hellish monster.

One look at the clock told her it was a quarter past seven and she zapped to Nefertes hideout.

Once arrived, she looked at her ally in great, deep horror. Neferte was busy pulling a huge, fluffy and pink dress over her head.  
Like the open minded person Sachmane was, she couldn't resist on placing a nice, subtle comment. Something like: "WHAT'S WITH THAT DISGUSTING THING?"

* * *

So, now you've "seen" a bit of our two OC's... (yes, these two chapters are more of an intro, but i guess you noticed already) Read, review and we'll be happy :D 


End file.
